You'll Be Alright
by John Keating
Summary: UA. TRADUCTION. Arthur réconforte Alfred après que celui-ci ait rompu avec la fille avec qui il était depuis des années. UkUs. UA Université.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur sut que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il prit son téléphone et qu'il vit le nom « Alfred » s'afficher sur l'écran.

Il fit un geste du pouce pour accepter l'appel et plaça l'appareil à son oreille, répondant avec un simple : '' Salut ? ''

Il pouvait entendre des bruits de l'autre côté, comme si quelqu'un essayait de calmer ses sanglots. Quelque chose n'allait _certainement_ pas.

'' Alfred ? Est-ce que ça va ? ''

Un sniff. '' A-Arthur... ''

Arthur se leva de son bureau, abandonnant complètement le devoir qu'il devait rendre demain. '' Alfred, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ''

Il y eut encore plus de reniflements, puis, '' A-Artie, viens s'il te plaît... J-Je... J'ai besoin de toi maintenant... ''

'' Est-ce que tu es sur le campus ? ''

'' O-Oui... ''

'' Tu m'expliqueras ce qui s'est passé quand je serai là, d'accord ? '' Arthur ne voulait pas le brusquer encore plus avec des « Tu vas bien ? », il était clair que l'autre garçon était bouleversé.

'' Ouais... juste... dépêche toi... s-s'il te plaît... '' Sa voix se brisa et Arthur put l'entendre sangloter à l'autre bout du fil.

'' Très bien, je serai là bientôt. '' Et sur ce, Arthur raccrocha et couru attraper son manteau dans le placard.

Pile à ce moment,son colocataire, Gilbert, ouvrit la porte, une jeune femme au bras, visiblement une fille qui était en première année. Ils étaient tout les deux ivres.

'' Ooooooh, hey Arthuuuuur... Qu'est-ce que tu- ''

'' Je suis pas d'humeur pour les jeux, Gil. Je vais dans le dortoir d'Alfred. '' Il saisit la clé de sa chambre. '' Ne va pas de mon côté de la pièce. ''

'' Oooh, est-ce qu'Alfred a passé une mauvaise journée ou quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il a regardé un autre film d'horreur... ? '' sourit Gilbert, la jeune femme riant à son bras. Ils bloquaient toujours la seule sortie de la pièce.

'' Zut, Gil, dégage. C'est grave ! ''

'' D'accord, d'accord, ne le prend pas comme ça. '' dit Gilbert d'une voix pâteuse, tirant la première année avec lui, de façon à laisser Arthur accéder à la sortie.

'' Ne fais pas du gâchis comme la dernière fois ! '' lui cria Arthur en marchant d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de faire une conférence à Gil sur le fait de ramener des filles aléatoires dans leur chambre, son esprit n'étant occupé que par Alfred.

Il courut dans les escaliers et dans l'air frais de novembre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes sortes de scénarios possibles qui auraient pu faire pleurer Alfred. La plupart du temps, Alfred l'appelait après avoir vu un énième film d'horreur.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Comme si c'était personnel.

Est-ce... est-ce que c'était à propos de cette fille qu'il voyait ?

Alfred était actuellement dans une relation avec une fille avec qui il était depuis le lycée. Tout ce qu'Arthur savait à son sujet, c'était qu'elle avait deux ans de plus que lui et qu'elle disposait d'un emploi du temps permanent en tant qu'infirmière dans un hôpital local. Elle était âgée, et lui était en deuxième année quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble.

Arthur la détestait. Cependant, il continuait de garder une expression joyeuse quand Alfred l'emmenait avec lui, ou quand il faisait surgir son nom dans une conversation.

Il avait rencontré la jeune femme à plusieurs reprises et il devait admettre qu'elle était très belle et très gentille, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui envoyer des panneaux danger, mais Alfred était trop amoureux pour les voir.

Bien sûr, Arthur gardait ça pour lui parce que... Eh bien, il aimait Alfred.

Non, pas le genre d'amour entre deux amis ou frères. Arthur était vraiment, désespérément, et sans équivoque amoureux d'Alfred.

Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'Arthur eut le cœur brisé quand Alfred lui appris qu'il comptait demander cette femme en mariage. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés pendant des jours après que la conversation ait commencée à chauffer et c'était Arthur qui était allé présenter ses excuses. Et c'était il y a de ça quelques semaines.

Le bâtiment du dortoir d'Alfred était proche, et Arthur dû s'arrêter quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place, prendre une profonde inspiration, ajuster ses lunettes de lecture ( qu'il avait apparemment oublié d'enlever, mais merde, son meilleur ami était dans le désespoir. ) et entrer dans le bâtiment.

Après un entretien avec la personne en charge de la réception de l'immeuble, il courut les trois volées de marches et marcha droit devant lui puis tourna à droite avant de se diriger vers la quatrième porte sur sa gauche, qui se trouvait être la chambre d'Alfred.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre avant de frapper à la porte. Pas deux secondes s'étaient écoulées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et un très misérable américain se trouva en face de lui.

Le cœur d'Arthur se serra.

Alfred était horrible. Il portait son bas de pyjama TMNT et un T-shirt Captain América qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes à cause du fait qu'il était en train de pleurer, parce que ses yeux bleus ciels étaient injectés de sang, tout son visage était rouge et ses cheveux étaient en désordre.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et Arthur rompit le silence. '' … Al... ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ''

Alfred regarda fixement le sol. '' … Salut à toi aussi. ''

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. '' Alfred, en ce moment, je me fiche des formalités. Tu ne vas pas bien de tout évidence et tu as besoin de compagnie, je connais te bien. ''

Alfred leva les yeux. A en juger par l'expression de son visage, Arthur sut qu'il avait raison. Il se poussa sur côté et fit signe à Arthur d'entrer dans sa chambre.

'' Kiku est avec Matt et restera chez lui cette nuit. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. '' déclara Alfred d'une petite voix qu'Arthur entendait seulement quand celui-ci était très bouleversé.

'' Merci. Bien que je ne comptait pas rentrer de chez moi de toute façon, puisque Gilbert a de la compagnie ce soir. '' rit Arthur, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. Mais apparemment, ça toucha une corde sensible car Alfred tressaillit et claqua la porte, de tout évidence par accident, en raison d'un réflexe.

Arthur enleva son manteau et le posa sur la chaise de bureau d'Alfred, ne s'en souciant pas du tout. Il se tourna vers lui. '' Alfred, je suis là. S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? ''

Silence. Alfred marcha lentement vers son lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Il tapota l'espace vide à côté de lui, gesticulant pour qu'Arthur s'assoit à côté de lui. Arthur fit comme il lui demanda, et s'assit quelques secondes avant que-

'' Sarah et moi avons rompu. ''

Oh.

Arthur le regarda, stupéfait, son estomac faisant des culbutes tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. ''… Quoi ? ''

'' Tu m'as très bien entendu. '' Alfred refusa de la regarder. Arthur pouvait dire qu'il prenait sur lui pour lui dire ça.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Arthur se racla la gorge. '' Alfred... je suis... je suis désolé... ''

'' … C'est pas ta faute... C'est moi qui ait rompu... ''

'' … Attends... je pensais que- ''

'' Tu veux savoir ou pas ? '' Alfred se tourna vers lui, évidemment très ennuyé par Arthur en ce moment, des larmes commençant à se former dans ses yeux et Arthur dû se battre contre lui-même pour s'empêcher de le tirer dans une étreinte, il ferma la bouche.

Alfred détourna le regard en essuyant ses larmes, il commença. '' Alors... je suis allé à l'hôpital où elle travaillait... j'avais mis un costume et une cravate et j'avais l'anneau dans ma poche. Je prévoyais de lui faire ma demande, évidemment, puisque je t'avais dis que j'allais le faire ce soir. ''

Arthur fit une grimace, reconnaissant qu'Alfred ne l'ai pas vue. De toute évidence, il avait oublié que c'était ce soir.

Alfred poursuivit. '' Eh bien, je marchais vers son bâtiment, ses collègues me regardaient. Le genre de regards plus sympathiques qu'heureux, tu vois ? J'avais pas vraiment fais attention, mais l'une de ses collègues, Bianca ou quelque chose comme ça je crois, elle m'a attrapé et m'a demander ce que je faisais là et... Eh bien... ''

Arthur avait vraiment, vraiment envie de dire quelque chose mais il garda la bouche fermée tandis qu'Alfred continuait.

'' Elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. De toute évidence, je venais faire ma demande à la fille avec qui je sortait depuis six ans. Je lui ai dit et elle a répondu qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment la bonne journée pour le faire. Je pensais : « Oh, elle doit être occupée avec ses patients ou quelque chose, je vais juste revenir une autre fois », mais alors... ''

La voix d'Alfred commença à se briser. Arthur sut exactement ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

Alfred étouffa, se tournant vers Arthur, de nouvelles larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux. '' Je l'ai vu tourner au coin et... et elle tenait la main d'un des médecins... ''

Alfred n'essuya même pas ses larmes, il les laissa simplement tomber, sa voix continuant à racontait, mais Arthur pouvait dire ce qu'il avait fait ensuite.

'' Je me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui est arrivé après, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je courais dans le bâtiment, ma main et ma gorge me faisaient vraiment mal. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai frappé ce médecin et que j'ai crié après Sarah. ''

Arthur ne savait pas quoi dire. Un « je te l'avais bien dis. » était définitivement hors de question. Il se contenta juste d'acquiescer en regardant Alfred, l'encourageant à continuer.

Alfred regardait ses mains, qui tremblaient sur ses genoux. '' Elle m'a appelé, m'a envoyé des textos et m'a même écrit sur ma messagerie facebook. Chacun d'entre eux disait qu'elle était désolée et toutes sortes d'autres excuses pour m'avoir trompé. Ça a continuer pendant environ une heure où... je lui ai juste envoyer un texto pour lui dire que c'était fini et j'ai bloqué son facebook et son numéro de téléphone. ''

Ce... c'était un peu extrême de la part d'Alfred. Mais il continua.

'' J'essayais de me calmer quand j'ai reçu un appel de Bianca. Elle était évidemment pas contente que j'ai frappé le médecin, mais... elle m'a expliqué ce qui est arrivé. ''

Cette fois, ce fut Arthur qui prit la parole. '' Et... qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? ''

Alfred se tourna vers lui, renifla et dit : '' Elle a dit qu'ils se sont rencontrés quand elle a commencé à travailler là-bas, elle a commencé à le fréquenter un mois plus tard... ''

Arthur tiqua.

'' Tu veux dire qu'elle te trompait depuis plus de deux ans ? ''commencé

Alfred lui lança un regard étonné.

'' Et tu n'as jamais vu le moindre signe ? ''

Alfred le regarda avec incrédulité. Se sentant coupable, Arthur se racla la gorge. '' Désolé, c'était déplacé... ''

Alfred soupira. '' Non, tu as raison. ''

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de le regarder avec incrédulité.

'' Je l'avais vu venir, elle était plus âgée, elle avait un tas d'amis gars, elle allait faire la fête tout le temps. En sachant que je suis encore mineur et qu'elle avait un emploi à plein dans un hôpital et qu'elle était entourée d'infirmier et de médecin de sexe masculin... ''

Une pause. Et alors...

'' Tu as toujours eut raison, Artie. ''

Arthur continua de le regarder avec incrédulité. C'était bien la première fois qu'Alfred admettait avoir eut tort à propos de quelque chose. Mais...

'' Quoi qu'il en soit, Bianca m'a tout dit et m'a même dit qu'elle était désolée. Mais sérieusement, je voulais de la pitié de personne. Je l'ai juste remercié de m'avoir raconté toute l'histoire et j'ai raccroché. Je pleure ici depuis. ''

Alfred soupira. '' J'ai été tellement... tellement stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué... ''

'' Alfred, arrête. ''

Il leva les yeux, mais Arthur le prit par surprise et l'attira dans une étreinte.

'' Alfred Jones, arrête de culpabiliser. Tu étais amoureux d'elle et elle t'a trompé. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est elle. Elle a profité de toi, du jeune garçon attentionné que tu es, pour ensuite aller baiser avec un _looser_ comme ce médecin. ''

'' Artie... ? ''

'' Non, c'est à mon tour de parler. '' Arthur sortit de l'étreinte pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. '' Tu es un jeune homme merveilleux, confiant, et incroyablement bon, qui ferai tout pour ceux qu'il aime. Tu es optimiste, charmant et charismatique. Tu es gentil, affectueux, et tu aimes tout et tout le monde que tu rencontres. ''

Les yeux d'Alfred commencèrent à s'humidifier, Arthur pris son pouce pour essuyer une larme. '' Elle ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es peut être inconscient de beaucoup de choses mais tu es fais pour l'amour. Voilà ce que tu... enfin tu... ''

Arthur se tut après ça, honnêtement incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, c'était à cause de toutes ces choses qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'américain en premier lieu. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un voudrai profiter de lui. Il aurait voulu en dire plus, mais il avait dit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'instant, et-

'' Merci. ''

Arthur secoua la tête pour faire sortir ces pensées tandis qu'il regardait Alfred. Il souriait. Arthur avait réussit à le faire sourire. Après ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui, il avait réussit à rendre un peu de joie à l'américain.

Arthur sourit. '' Tu sais que ce que je dis est vrai. ''

Alfred eut un petit rire. '' Ouais, je... je suppose que tu as raison. '' Il détourna le regard et son sourire faiblit. '' Encore... ''

'' Alfred... '' Arthur soupira. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la TV, il saisit la télécommande, se tournant vers Alfred. '' Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Je vais aller chercher du pop-corn et des sodas et nous regarderons des films sur Netflix toute la nuit ? ''

Alfred le regarda. '' Mais... et tes cours... ? ''

'' Oh, on s'en fiche pour l'instant. Je n'ai jamais manqué une classe de tout le semestre, donc je suis sûr qu'ils seront indulgents avec moi si je manque demain. '' Arthur lui sourit. '' Maintenant, va choisir le film, évite les films d'horreurs et les films romantiques, je reviens. ''

Alfred ne bougea pas du tout, regardant seulement Arthur qui lui jeta la télécommande avant de quitter la pièce pour aller aux distributeurs automatiques au bout du couloir.

Ils finirent tous les deux par regarder Batman Forever et la moitié de Monster Inc. quand ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux recroquevillés côte à côte et qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Kiku n'eut pas le cœur de les réveiller quand il revint le lendemain matin.


	2. Chapter 2

C'était le semaine du jour de la Saint-Valentin sur le campus, tous les dortoirs étaient décorés de roses, de rouge, de cupidons et de cœurs à gogo.

Arthur en jetta presque son déjeuner. Il ne souciait pas vraiment de ces vacances triviales ( sauf quand ça lui donnait un jour sans école où il pouvait se reposer. ) et ces vacances là tout spécialement. C'était la semaine où chaque couple avait une excuse pour être encore plus collant et amoureux que d'habitude sans attirer l'œil.

Mais c'était aussi la semaine où les célibataires iraient dans les bars pour se soûler et se vanter de ne pas être engagés dans une relation et de ne pas de ne pas avoir de corde attachée autour du cou. Et pour ceux encore mineurs, ils iraient manger puis se rendraient dans les tous les stands de jeux disponibles pour jouer avec leurs pairs célibataires... Arthur dû rire de la quantité de table avec des paniers de préservatifs disposés à chaque étages du dortoir.

Arthur fronça les sourcils à une autre pensée. C'était la première Saint-Valentin qu'Alfred passait seul depuis des années.

La rupture avait eut lieu il y a quelques mois et Arthur avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour conserver la joie de l'américain. Il était resté pour dîner avec lui le jour de Thanksgiving quand Alfred avait décidé de rester sur le campus pendant toute la pause, il était venu le voir à sa maison pendant les vacances d'hiver pour passer noël avec lui et échanger des cadeaux et il l'avait invité chez lui pour le nouvel an. Comme ils ne vivaient qu'à un pâté de maisons l'un de l'autre, il n'était pas difficile de lui rendre visite pendant toute la pause, en dépit du semestre à venir.

Depuis le début du dernier semestre, Arthur était devenu le professeur particulier d'une fille en douzième année de littérature anglaise. Il devait avouer que donner des cours à quelqu'un qui avait, littéralement, 4 ou 5 ans de plus, pouvait être assez bizarre. Cependant, chaque leçon était enseignée avec facilité. Il avait un certain talent pour ça.

Alfred était occupé par son dernier semestre aussi. Il faisait quelques stages pour son diplôme de sciences judiciaires, mais ça prenait beaucoup de son temps et avec le temps qu'il passait avec lui, ce devaient être les seules choses qui « la » faisait sortir de son esprit.

Pourtant, Arthur devait admettre que, malgré tout, Alfred avait encore un peu de mal avec ce sujet. Il ne pouvait le lui reprocher, ils avaient été ensemble pendant une longue période, alors il devait probablement se réadapter à la vie tout seul après si longtemps. Arthur ne lui en demandait pas plus depuis ce jour-là, il essayait d'être un bon ami.

Un bon ami, en effet...

Ami...

Arthur soupira. _Il est encore trop tôt pour y penser_ , pensait-il. Il ne voulait pas penser à une relation possible avec Alfred si celui-ci était encore en train de se remettre de sa rupture, il préférait attendre.

D'ailleurs, il était beaucoup trop occupé pour y penser. Tout ce qu'il faisait ici, c'était prendre un déjeuner rapide avant de retourner à sa chambre de dortoir pour travailler sur le classement de certains papiers et-

Oh. il avait complètement oublié qu'il était debout en plein milieu de la cafeteria, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. C'était assez inhabituel chez lui.

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea directement vers la cafeteria quand une voix familière vint de derrière lui.

'' ARTIE ! ATTENDS MOI ! ''

Arthur se retourna. Alfred courait vers lui de toutes ses forces. Il ralentit tandis qu'il se rapprochait puis s'arrêta complètement, se penchant pour reprendre son souffle.

'' Ouf ! Enfin je t'attrape. '' souffla t-il en saisissant doucement le bras d'Arthur.

'' Enfin tu m'attrapes ? '' demanda Arthur avec confusion, un léger sourire se rependant sur son visage. '' De quoi tu parles ? ''

Quelques halètements plus tard, Alfred se redressa, et dit : '' Je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi pour la Saint-Valentin ! ''

Arthur resta bouche bée, essayant d'assimiler les mots qu'Alfred venait de dire.

'' Artie ? '' Alfred agita une main devant lui. '' Yoo-hoo ! Tu vas bien ? ''

Arthur cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. '' Je suis désolé, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? ''

'' Um... je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien ? ''

'' Non, avant. ''

'' Oh. Oh, eh bien, je me demandais juste si... Eh bien, tu m'as beaucoup aidé tout au long de cette histoire de rupture, et je voulais faire quelque chose pour te rembourser dooooonc... ''

Arthur soupira, posant une main sur sa tempe. '' Alfred, tu n'as pas besoin de- ''

'' Artie, je veux ! Tu as été un ami merveilleux et je veux être un ami merveilleux aussi ! Donc, passons la Saint-Valentin ensemble ! Nous pouvons juste aller au bar et je te payerai quelques verres ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? '' sourit Alfred.

Eh bien, comment Arthur pouvait-il dire non à ça ?

Pourtant, il demanda. '' Et pour ton stage ? ''

Alfred agita la main dédaigneusement. '' C'est bon. La Saint-Valentin est un samedi cette année, tu sais ? Et si je me souviens bien, l'école n'est généralement pas ouverte le samedi. ''

Oh. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à une réunion de la faculté ce week-end, il n'avait pas prévu de plan de classement de documents non plus. Donc pourquoi pas ?

'' Oh d'accord, je viens, mais seulement si tu promets de m'arrêter après quelques verres, dès que j'ai l'air en état d'ébriété. ''

Alfred rayonnait. '' Promis, Artie. ''

* * *

Ils étaient assis au bar avec quelques boissons en face d'eux, riant comme un tas de gars ivres. Seulement, ils étaient un groupe de gars ivres. Ils étaient heureux que le bar se trouve juste à côté du campus, comme ça ils n'avaient pas à inquiéter les conducteurs désignés.

Arthur prit une gorgée de son whisky avant de répondre à la plainte d'Alfred concernant le manque de vodka ici. '' Vous vous rendez compte que ct'vodka a vraiment l'goût dl'a merde ? Pourquoiii c'truc est aussi populaiire ici t'façon ? ''

'' Hey... hey hey, dis pas ça sur la vodka mec... '' répondit Alfred, finissant son deuxième lager Yuengling. Il tenait étonnamment bien l'alcool. '' Hey, barman ! J'ai besoin d'une autre bière, s'il vous plaît ! ''

Le barman soupira et alla chercher rapidement une bouteille pour Alfred. Il tendit la boisson et ajouta : '' Je vais aller chercher de l'eau pour votre ami, est-ce que ça va ? ''

Alfred prit une gorgée de sa boisson et hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Le barman revint quelques secondes plus tard avec de l'eau pour Arthur, à laquelle l'homme grimaça de dégoût.

'' Eeeeeyyyy... oùestmonscotch ? '' marmonna t-il.

'' Monsieur, vous êtes visiblement en état d'ébriété et notre politique est de ne plus vous servir d'alcool mais de vous donner de l'eau, et de vous jeter dehors si vous devenez violent. '' répondit le barman.

Arthur allait protester, mais se retint, pour une quelconque raison. Il dû prendre une gorgée d'eau avant de répondre '' Ehhh... bien … ''

Surpris de sa réponse, le barman acquiesça et se remit au travail.

Arthur resta juste là, sirotant son eau, quand il sentit une main sur son dos. Il se tourna vers l'américain, qui avait assez bu lui aussi, perdu dans ses pensées.

'' Tu vas bien, mec ? ''

Arthur cligna des yeux. '' Eh, c'pourrais être pire... ''

Alfred eut un petit rire, alla prendre une gorgée, puis il demanda : '' Hey, si on partait d'ici pour aller dans ma chambre ? ''

Arthur leva un sourcil. '' Et qu'est-ce'qu'on va faire là ? ''

Alfred haussa les épaules. '' Tu veux jouer à Minecarft ? ''

'' Si j'me s'viens bien c'pas un jeu pour deu'joueurs. ''

'' En fait, on peut jouer avec deux joueurs... Kiku a tiré quelques ficelles pour moi il y a quelques semaines et maintenant je peux jouer avec lui doooooonc... tu veux jouer ? ''

Arthur réfléchit à la question, autant qu'il pouvait le faire, puis hocha la tête.

'' D'accord, c'est parti ! Allons-y ! '' s'exclama Alfred. Il paya les boissons tandis qu'il terminait sa bouteille, il sauta de son siège et attrapa le bras d'Arthur puis l'entraîna dans la rue menant au dortoir.

Arthur sentit la forte emprise sur son bras et rougit. Il savait que c'était très voyant. Mais il pensa à ce qui pourrait arriver quand ce jeu se terminerai.

Mais il n'arriverai probablement rien... pas vrai ?

* * *

'' Artie, j'ai besoin d'aide ! ''

'' Ugh, où est-ce que tu es ? ''

'' Vers les dunes de sable, viens ! Je viens d'être attaqué par des zombies ! ''

'' Je pense que je suis dans une sorte de grotte ou quelque chose comme ça... ''

'' Aww merde, Artie, tu es sous terre ? ''

'' Je sais pas- Oh putain, je suis mort ! ''

'' Tu marchais droit dans la lave, mec ! ''

'' Sérieux ? ''

Arthur était trop ivre pour prendre soin de son personnage qui se trouvait au milieu d'une zone hivernale au vue de la neige. Il commença à marcher pendant un moment, puis il repéra lesdits zombies qui attaquaient une autre personne qui avait l'air d'être le personnage d'Alfred.

'' Ah bon ! Maintenant, s'il te plaît, débarrasse moi d'eux ! ''

'' Très bien. '' Arthur allait dégainer son épée de diamant. Seulement-

'' Il te suffit de les frapper avec tes poings ! Sérieusement, je suis à deux cœurs de mourir ! '' hurla Alfred.

Arthur ne cessait d'appuyer encore et encore sur le bouton. Cela pris environ une minute ou deux pour faire disparaître tous les zombies.

'' AHA ! ''hurla Arthur, jetant sa manette et arrachant sa chemise. '' VOUS N'ETES PAS DE TAILLE CONTRE ARTHUR ! LE GRAND ROI BRITANNIQUE ! ''

Il pouvait entendre Alfred rire de lui. Comment ose t-il rire de lui ?

'' Arthur, tu es totalement éclaté en ce moment... je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter de jouer. '' Alfred enregistra la partie et éteint la console.

Arthur n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il était dans son petit monde, où lui, le roi de la Grande-Bretagne, et son fidèle pigeon ( alias Alfred ), étaient en quête du saint-graal-

'' Artie, on est pas dans les Monty Python ! '' Alfred se mit à rire.

Oh merde. Il avait pensé a haute voix ?

'' Artie, allez, descends de mon lit, tu veux ? Demanda Alfred, un sourire étendu sur son visage.

Arthur sauta hors du lit et s'affala presque immédiatement sur la couette, regardant le plafond. '' Tu n'es pas bourré Alfred... ? Tu as bu aussi pourtant... ''

'' Pas vraiment bourré, juste ivre, tu vois ? La bière n'a pas la même quantité d'alcool que le scotch. ''

Arthur se moqua légèrement. Il saisit à pleines mains la manche d'Alfred, puis tira dessus pour l'attirer dans une étreinte.

Dire qu'Alfred fut surpris par ce geste brusque était un euphémisme. Arthur put le sentir se tortiller sur lui. '' Woah, Artie, QU'EST-CE QUE TU- ''

'' J'ai pas le droit de te serrer dans mes bras... ? '' demanda Arthur tandis qu'il roulait, se retrouvant maintenant au dessus. Il plaça confortablement sa tête sur la poitrine de l'américain comme si il était un oreiller.

'' Eh bien, oui, mais... '' essaya d'expliquer Alfred, avant de se retrouver sous son ami. '' Artie, viens maintenant... ''

Arthur grogna. Oh aller, ils étaient tous les deux ivres et l'esprit un peu brouillé, surtout Arthur, et ils étaient ensemble dans une des chambres du dortoir. Et seuls pour toute la nuit, en plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'Alfred s'entendait quand il disait ça ?

'' … Ce n'était pas comme ça que je voulais te l'avouer... ''

Arthur pensait avoir mal entendu. Il leva les yeux, la confusion visible sur son visage.

'' Comment ça ? ''

Alfred se trémoussait en dessous de lui, essayant de trouver les mots juste pour cette situation. '' Umm... Eh bien, après la rupture, tu étais le seul qui a essayer de me remonter le moral, et je t'en suis très reconnaissant. D'accord, tu n'étais peut être pas le seul, il y avait aussi Kiku, Matt, mes parents et même Francis. Mais toi... tu étais toujours là pour moi. Tu es toujours resté près de moi et... en janvier, j'ai réalisé que tu devenais... plus pour moi... ''

Arthur continua à le regarder, ce qui ne rendait sûrement pas la chose plus facile à Alfred qui balbutia à travers son discours.

'' E-Et ensuite j-j'ai pensé que c'était le moment pour... Et... Euh... Et je... suis arrivé à la conclusion que... que je... Umm...Eh bien... ''

'' Chut '' dit Arthur, plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres d'Alfred, un silence troublé et surpris s'en suivit pour l'américain.

Arthur n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre le reste. Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Alfred puis se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Alfred l'embrasse à son tour de la manière. Tout les deux continuèrent cette danse lente avant qu'Alfred recule, à bout de souffle.

'' Arthur... ? '' murmura-il, le regardant avec surprise.

Arthur ne s'était même pas rendu compte des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux avant que Alfred ne les essuies avec son pouce.

Alfred sourit gentiment. '' Je crois que c'est à mon tour de te remonter le moral. ''

Arthur ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Tout ce qu'il put faire c'est sourire et rire légèrement contre la poitrine d'Alfred. Il ne savait pas de quelle autre façon réagir, il attira Alfred dans un autre baiser, plus frénétique cette fois, tout heureux et content de ce moment.

* * *

Arthur grogna quand la lumière atteint le sommet de la fenêtre. Dieu qu'il détestait le matin, surtout après une nuit de beuverie. Heureusement, il n'avait pas la gueule de bois donc il devait avoir avoir bu assez d'eau et mangé après tout ça. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se retrouva en face d'une tête ébouriffée aux cheveux couleur blé. Il leva les yeux et reconnu une chambre de dortoir, mais pas la sienne.

La personne dans ses bras grogna et passa ses bras autour du torse nu d'Arthur de manière encore plus serrée que précédemment, marmonnant quelque chose qu'il ne put comprendre.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Arthur put déduire un certain nombre de choses :

1) il était nu.

2) l'autre personne était nue aussi.

3) il ne sentait pas de douleur dans son dos, donc il était probablement celui qui avait été au dessus.

4) il était dans la chambre d'Alfred.

5) il était au lit avec Alfred ! Nu !

Il... honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment réagir... il ne sut surtout pas comment réagir quand Alfred lui-même caressa sa joue et l'embrassa. C'était fait lentement mais avec adoration. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de répondre en retour. Les jambes étaient enchevêtrées et ses mains parcoururent un moment le corps de l'autre garçon, avant qu'il ne soit tiré au dessus de lui tandis que leur baiser commençait à chauffer, et que le désir s'emparait d'eux.

L'esprit d'Arthur tourbillonnait et il dû reculer pour respirer. '' Alfred... ? ''

'' Bonjour Artie. '' déclara Alfred avec un grand sourire tandis qu'il donnait un coup de hanche vers le haut, essayant apparemment d'attirer l'attention de l'autre garçon.

Arthur gémit à la friction. Mais il devait garder d'esprit clair. '' Alfred, qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? ''

Alfred roula des yeux. '' J'essaye de te réveiller, idiot ! J'espérais vraiment un second round, tu sais ? ''

Arthur eut besoin d'une seconde pour comprendre ce que diable il se passait, il poussa Alfred avant de demander. '' Alfred, je me souviens vraiment pas de ce qui est arrivé hier soir. Si tu pouvais me raconter ce qui s'est passé, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. ''

Alfred eut l'air blessé à ces mots. Mais il expliqua néanmoins : '' Eh bien... de quoi tu te souviens... ? ''

'' Umm... je me souviens de lave et de zombies et je me souviens t'avoir embrassé a un moment donné... ''

'' Bon ben... nous avons eut un bon baiser qui a fait que la situation a chauffée et ensuite... Eh bien, tu te doutes de ce qui est arrivé ensuite... '' Il marqua une pause, tendant la main pour attraper une bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait à côté du lit, il en but un peu. Il offrit la bouteille à Arthur, qui en prit volontiers une gorgée.

Alfred continua. '' Si je puis dire, tu étais très enthousiaste au lit. '' Il ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils.

Arthur lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il semblait qu'Alfred ait vraiment passé un bon moment la nuit dernière, en dépit qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la majorité de la soirée. Il n'avait pas l'air de regretter, quoi que ce soit. Mais il avait besoin de demander.

'' Alfred, tu es d''accord avec ce que nous avons fais ? Avec ce qui va se passer entre nous dans le futur ? Je veux dire, tu as eu une relation avant et je veux juste savoir si tu es d'accord avec ça. ''

Alfred était stupéfait par cette déclaration. Il changea de position, se qui fit qu'Arthur le maudit, il allait même répliquer quelque chose. Mais il le devança et dit : '' Arthur, je ne regrette rien. La nuit dernière, crois-le ou non, était la meilleure nuit que j'ai eu depuis ma rupture. Est-ce que j'y pense encore ? Oui, je le fais. Est-ce que je suis à 100% dessus ? Non, je ne le suis pas. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de développer des sentiments pour mon meilleur ami depuis le lycée. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de te demander de sortir à la Saint-Valentin. Ça ne m'a empêché de me soûler, de jouer à Minecraft et d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi. Ça ne m'a pas non plus arrêté quand je t'ai dit « je t'aime », et Arthur, je t'aimerai toujours. ''

Arthur était abasourdit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alfred le laissait sans voix.

Alfred saisit cette occasion pour attraper Arthur et le tirer au dessus de lui à nouveau. Il rayonnait. '' Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Arthur ? Tu veux bien devenir mon petit copain ? ''

Alfred cloua Arthur sur place. Il devait sérieusement trouver quelque chose à chaque fois qu'il le laissait sans voix comme ça. Cependant, Arthur sourit. Il serra Alfred et dit : '' Bien sûr, espèce d'idiot ! '' Il embrassa ensuite Alfred avec toutes ses forces, ne le laissant jamais partir.


End file.
